The invention relates to improvements in oil drainage pan constructions of the type where an automobile is positioned over a pit or other support and the pan is movable to a location beneath the oil drain orifices of the auto.
Oil drain establishments have found commercial acceptance offering fast service and quick oil change. The present invention relates to an improved oil drainage pan and its supports for existing oil change establishments, but is particularly well suited in fast oil change operations.
In this type of establishment, the automobile may be supported on its chassis on parallel beams, but frequently these beams are positioned longitudinally parallel to the auto at the sides of a pit beneath the auto and the auto is driven over the pit. The beams may be in the form of I-beams with a lower flange projecting laterally on each of the beams and the flange running parallel to the length of the auto. In the oil change operation, the operator is located in the pit and removes the plug from the oil drain orifice to drain the oil into a collector. Particularly in fast change establishments, a pan of substantial size is preferred, not requiring the pan to be positively located relative to the orifice so that the operator can generally locate the pan beneath the crank case, and remove the oil drain plug as well as the oil filter allowing them to drop to the pan so that the oil can be quickly drained from the auto. When drainage is completed, the pan frequently advantageously will be moved to a location beneath the transmission and perhaps also the differential for drainage. For these functions, it is essential that the pan be moved easily and quickly, hold a substantial amount of oil, have fittings for eventually draining the oil from the pan, and be safely and sturdily supported so that it does not drop down into the pit and yet be completely mobile to the different locations beneath the oil drain orifices beneath the auto.
To permit removal of the oil filter and the oil drain plugs with the oil draining downwardly without burning the attendant, a screen is positioned over the top of the pan to catch the plugs and the oil filter. As soon as the oil is drained out, the attendant will replace the plug and put in a new filter so that new oil can be filled into the automobile. This is also the case where oil is drained from the transmission and the differential.
As oil is drained from a number of autos and in rapid succession, which occurs inasmuch as commercial establishments offer oil changes in a short period such as from 10 to 20 minutes, a substantial weight of oil is within the pan. The pan must continue to be mobile to be rapidly moved and oriented beneath a new auto driving in above the pit inasmuch as the auto is not always positively located and oil drain locations vary from auto to auto. It is essential that such pans continue to operate without difficulty and without any possible risk of the pan dropping downwardly to dump the oil and/or injure the attendant. Further, a provision must be made for collecting the oil both for continued operation and because the collected crank case draining is sold for commercial purposes.
It is also advantageous to have a pan which can be mounted so as to be varied in height in that different establishments may have support beams which are different distances from the bottom of the automobile chassis. The change in height must be accomplished without risk of the pan being dropped, that is, with retaining a reliable mobile support for the pan.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved oil pan construction which meets the foregoing objectives and advantages and which attains mobility of the pan even with a heavy load of oil laterally along beneath the auto chassis with assuredness and safety and without risk of the pan dropping down into the oil pit beneath the auto.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved mobile oil pan for drainage of oil from automobiles which is of durable and simplified construction and is capable of a long operating life so that its durability and operation can be guaranteed by the maker to the user and the user can continue using the structure reliably over a long period of time without replacement.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved oil drainage pan means for adjusting the height of the pan relative to the automobile where an improved support and mobility arrangement is provided.
Other objects and advantages will become more apparent with the teaching of the principles of the invention in connection with the disclosure of the preferred embodiment thereof in the specification, claims and drawings in which: